


Peridot Visits The Zoo

by Fangirl_on_a_bicycle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subspace, Vaginal Sex, gems with dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle/pseuds/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle
Summary: Peridot has fantasized for years about having lots of quartzes at once.Amethyst knows where to find a bunch of friendly quartzes--and likes to make her girlfriend happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so: this story is just porn. That's all it's for. That's the only reason I wrote it. 
> 
> My goal is for you to read this with one hand in your pants because that's pretty much how I wrote it. If anything in the story makes you scratch your head and think, "But why did she write it like that?" the answer is likely to be "Because I thought it was hot." This especially includes anything related to gem "biology." 
> 
> Thanks to badtechnician on tumblr for giving this a quick read before I posted it!

“Here are the are rules.” Amethyst was loud enough for everyone to hear; reciting from memory the things they’d agreed on.

“She tells you to stop, you stop. I tell you to stop, you stop.

“You can use her mouth and her cunt, and she’s hard to poof, but she’s still smaller than you. Keep that in mind if you’re gonna have a dick.

“No pulling on her hair or holding her head or intentionally hurting or restraining her or taking off her visor. If you want her in a particular position, ask; she’ll do the same. She might pull your hair, though; unless you tell her not to, since she’s used to pulling on mine. It usually means you’re doing something right.” A few of them grinned at that.

“I stay near her the whole time to keep an eye on everything and in case she needs me. And I fuck her last. Any questions?”

The assembled gems all nodded and murmured understanding. Peridot felt a wave of affection for Amethyst that overwhelmed her nervousness. This was really going to happen. And Amethyst wanted her to enjoy it. And she would be there the whole time.

Amethyst turned to Peridot and kissed her softly on the lips.

“One more time: show me the gesture for ‘I want to stop,’ in case you can’t talk.”

Peridot raised her arm and waved her hand vigorously, like she was excited to say hello to someone.

“Good. Still want to do this?”

“Yes!”

Amethyst smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Okay, naked at the same time.” And with a flash of light both of them were naked.

Amethyst walked with Peridot to the middle of the room, to sit behind her on the soft padding they’d placed there and then pulled Peridot between her legs, so Peridot was facing the rest of the room. All those amethysts from the Prime kindergarten and several more gems from Beta kindergarten, sitting or standing in their cubbies, and looking down at her with interest. Peridot counted almost twenty of them and felt her mouth go dry.

“Let’s warm you up a little, okay?” Amethyst kissed Peridot’s shoulder, then reached around to pet her tummy, before moving up to stroke the bottom curve of one of her small breasts, then cup it and gently pinch her nipple. Amethyst’s hands continued to wander, petting and sometimes groping, and every time Amethyst leaned over a little to kiss and gently bite her neck or shoulder, Amethyst’s hair would brush against her softly, making her shiver. She reached down to either side and gripped Amethyst’s thighs, then spread her own legs so far apart they were draped over Amethyst’s on each side. Even knowing she was showing them her pussy, Peridot tried not to glance up too much at all the quartzes watching them, looking at the floor in front of herself instead, but still she could feel all their eyes on her, sharpening her arousal.

Amethyst massaged up one of Peridot’s thighs, almost torturously slow, so that when she finally got to her pussy, just cupping it with pressure, Peridot wiggled against Amethyst’s hand, trying to get what she wanted.

“Oh my god, you’re already so wet, you really are looking forward to this! My slutty little Peridot.”

“D-don’t stop, Amethyst, please.”

“You wanna come once before any of them have even touched you?” Amethyst was still speaking quietly, for Peridot’s ears, but they both knew everyone could probably hear them.

“Yes!”

“Okay, here’s your first one, from me.” And Amethyst started to rub Peridot’s clit with the first two fingers of one hand, easy from practiced experience and Peridot’s slick; her other arm wrapped around Peridot’s waist, and biting down a little where Peridot’s neck and shoulder met. Peridot closed her eyes and gripped Amethyst’s thighs and moved against her hand until she tensed and cried out, and when she quieted, Amethyst took her wet fingers away from Peridot’s pussy and pushed them into Peridot’s mouth for her to suck clean.

Peridot opened her eyes to see everyone’s attention focused on her like laser beams. The orgasm hadn’t even taken the edge off, she realized; the knowledge of what was about to happen kept her so aroused she could feel it in her whole body, radiating from her hungry cunt.

Amethyst spoke up so everyone would hear. “Alright, so who’s first?”

Before Peridot could get nervous again, the carnelian who was barely taller than Amethyst jumped out of her cubby and walked over to kneel in front of them, her eyes as wide as her smile.

“I haven’t seen a peridot in ages. You’re so pretty.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Peridot blushed. The carnelian reached out and ran her hands up Peridot’s legs.

“Can I, um, can I put my mouth on you?”

“Oh, my stars, yes.” Amethyst moved back, and Peridot lay down and bent her knees and looked up at Amethyst, who smiled reassuringly and held one of her hands; before looking down at the carnelian, who licked her lips before moving down between Peridot’s legs. Amethyst watched her run her fingers through the little bit of fluff there, slide them down her outer labia, then lean in to lick a long swipe up Peridot’s pussy.

“Ah!” The tension in the room became even thicker somehow. A glance around the room showed about half of them idly masturbating.

“You taste as nice as you look.” Before Peridot could respond to that, the carnelian moved back in, and Peridot was making a lot of noise, squeezing Amethyst’s hand; but after a few minutes the carnelian sat up wiping her mouth. She was naked and had a cock--about the size of what Amethyst usually did. “I want to--can I--”

“Yes, please, yes,” and Peridot was dimly aware that it sounded like begging.

The carnelian leaned over Peridot and pushed in, steadying herself for a moment before she started to thrust, grunting in contrast to Peridot’s soft cries, and soon after the carnelian came with a shout and a shudder before she sat back, gasping.

A voice from one of the higher cubbies: “Well, she won’t taste so good now.” Several others laughed.

The carnelian turned around. “Ah, shut up! If you wanted in first there was nothing stopping you. Anyway, who’s next? Or are you all just gonna stand there and look at her while wanking?”

A small group of amethysts moved forward, blushing and nervous, the light catching their gems. Amethyst knew several of them were Eights, injected at the same time as her in the Prime Kindergarten, and it was still a surreal experience to look up (and up) at what she was “supposed” to be like; almost exactly the same but bigger--well, mostly taller. Getting to know the other Eights, and being so enthusiastically accepted by them, had taken nearly all of the sting out of being smaller. Seeing them be so aroused and awed by Peridot didn’t hurt either.

Most of the amethysts had cocks, bigger than the carnelian’s. Peridot sat up, and Amethyst smiled to herself as Peridot’s eyes went wide.

She looked at the gem closest to her. “Where do you want to put that?” Trust Peridot to get right to the point.

“A-anywhere is good.”

“Lie down on your back.” She did, and Peridot stood up and straddled her waist, then leaned over and kissed the Eight on the mouth for a moment, before wiggling back, over and behind where her cock lay against her belly, twitching. Peridot planted her feet on the floor on either side and straightened her legs, giving herself just enough room to hold it and slide down, a little at a time, until it was all the way in.

The Eight’s mouth had dropped open in shock. Peridot braced her hands on the Eight’s chest, grabbing a handful of her breasts in the process, and started moving.

“Oh, that’s good,” Peridot said, and the Eight sucked in a breath and started rubbing up and down Peridot’s calves just to have something to do with her hands.

Peridot knew what it felt like to have her pussy this full--Amethyst loved to please her and was good at shape-shifting, after all. But she wanted more, that was why she was here, and she knew she could have it. She looked down at the gem whose dick was inside of her.

“You can hold onto my hips and fuck me.” The Eight smiled and slid her hands up to Peridot’s hips and started thrusting, making Peridot’s small breasts bounce. “Yes, like that, yes!”

But Peridot wasn’t done. Another amethyst was nearby, about the same size, and Peridot noticed to her delight that her dick was right at face height. Peridot looked at her and licked her lips, which apparently was invitation enough, as she walked closer, and Peridot took a hand off the gem underneath her to reach forward and wrap her hand around it, and leaned over just enough to slide her mouth over the head with a groan.

Amethyst, watching from just a few feet away, had to remind herself that her job was to keep an eye on things and make sure Peridot enjoyed herself, instead of masturbating herself sore while watching. It didn’t help that she knew exactly what both of those amethysts were feeling. The gem getting her cock sucked on nearly looked alarmed, resting her hands on Peridot’s shoulders while watching Peridot fit more into her mouth than should have been possible, and then--

“Oh, oh!”

\--Peridot swallowed around it, her eyes giving away a pleased smile as she looked up at the reaction she was getting. Show-off. Peridot pulled back a bit before going down again, though not as far this time; using her hand and saliva to make up the difference, bobbing back and forth, until the standing gem’s legs started visibly shaking, at which point Peridot pushed her face down nearly as far as it would go. Peridot didn’t pull back until after the standing gem was through moaning, then pulled off with a satisfied look on her face, drool running down one side of her mouth.

The amethyst under her had nearly stilled during that performance; too busy watching. The moment it was over she started thrusting up into Peridot hard and fast until she lost the rhythm and bit her lip with an “mmf!” and went still.

Peridot stood up and come dripped out of her. “Who’s next?” she asked, with a wicked grin. The assorted gems looked at each other.

“You can lie down in front of me, if you want,” to an amethyst with a pussy. “And if someone wants to get me from behind, that would be good.” She shoved some of the cushions around to put under knees and got on all fours as the amethyst hurried to lay down and open her legs up.

Peridot licked her lips and leaned in. When was the last time she’d tasted a quartz that wasn’t _her_ Amethyst? This one was good, and Peridot slipped her tongue between her inner labia and pushed it into her wet pussy to get a nice mouthful before pursing her lips over her clit and hood and gently sucking. Quartzes always had such big fat clits and juicy pussies (when they had pussies)--they were Peridot’s favorite for a reason. The gem under her grabbed her own breasts and whimpered.

Just as Peridot was starting to get impatient, the head of a cock brushed against her own pussy, and she reached back to help her aim as she slid into Peridot. The gem behind her hesitated for only a moment before pulling back and pushing in again, picking up a good rhythm. Peridot moaned into the gem in front of her and struggled not to lose focus.

Amethyst watched Peridot moaning into one gem’s pussy while getting fucked by another and saw Peridot’s expression slowly become half-lidded and hazy, and knew Peridot’s over-thinking, analytical mind was starting to fade out into static. It wasn’t something that happened often at home; the only way they’d found to semi-reliably induce it was to tie her up with Amethyst’s whip and give her an orgasm or two, and then she could float along, able to come over and over but not totally capable of rational speech, and when they stopped it could be several hours or more before Peridot was back to normal. They’d both hoped it would happen today, despite not being tied up, and it was one of the reasons Amethyst was there--to keep Peridot in that state as long as they could, which meant taking over directing everyone involved.

The gem Peridot had her face buried in rocked her hips into Peridot’s face and was clearly struggling not to put her hands on Peridot’s head or pull her hair as she scrabbled at the cushions under her and her whimpers became a long, broken shout before she relaxed, and Peridot pulled her wet face back a little with a dopey smile, still making a soft _ah!_ every time the gem behind her pushed in.

Amethyst walked over and knelt down to hold Peridot’s face. (The gem she’d just gotten off slowly moved back, still looking a little stupefied herself.) Peridot could hold herself up just fine, but the contact was important to Amethyst.

“Peridot? How are you doing? Can you talk?”

The response took a second, and was as slow as syrup. “Y-yeah. M’fine. Wanna come though.”

“I think I can arrange that,” Amethyst chuckled, kissing Peridot’s gem. She looked up at the amethyst who was still giving it to Peridot from behind, panting and biting her lip.

“Can you keep that position but lying down? So she’s on top and facing away, and her legs are outside of yours? You’ll really have to hold onto her when she comes.”

“Uh, sure.” It only took a little direction, and now Peridot was lying with her back on the gem who was still fucking up into her, knees bent and holding onto Peridot’s hips, putting on display Peridot’s clit and the cock sliding in and out of her leaking pussy.

“Anyone wanna lick her clit like this?”

Another one of the Eight stepped forward. “Yeah, stars, I do,” and she kneeled down and moved in eagerly.

Someone behind Amethyst: “Hah, like the taste of the gems who’ve come before you?”

The gem next to the one that just spoke: _“You_ certainly didn’t complain the other day.” Several more laughed.

Amethyst grinned. They were all just as bad as she herself could be: horny as hell and shamelessly vulgar about it. But right now her focus was on Peridot who, predictably enough, had grabbed two handfuls of the hair of the gem giving her head, her toes curling and her eyes closed. When Peridot started to cry out and then thrash, the room fell nearly silent. Peridot let go of the hair of the gem who’d given her oral and the gem sat back, licking her lips, as the one under Peridot thrust into her hard and fast and then held Peridot still, and Amethyst could see the base of her cock spasm as both of them moaned--Peridot quietly, the other gem loudly. When they were done, Amethyst leaned over to take Peridot’s hands and help her up, and as the other gem’s softening dick slid out, so did a lot of come.

Peridot was soon back to all fours, which is where she stayed for a while, with someone always behind her and fucking her, and another gem lying down in front of her--sometimes getting their pussy licked and sometimes getting their cocks sucked. After they came they’d move away, only to be replaced with another horny gem, excited to fuck or get head from a pretty little peridot. A peridot who was coming over and over, spasming around their cocks or sucking on their dicks or clits as she drooled and moaned. Amethyst checked in now and then, noting Peridot’s slowing responses and ability to make eye contact, until the shaking in Peridot’s arms and legs was too close to nearly-constant and she didn’t like how long it took for Peridot to answer her. She looked up, and most of the quartzes were lying around half-asleep. A few were lazily fucking or sucking each other, but nobody was waiting for a turn with Peridot.

“I think you’re done, okay?” Amethyst said. Peridot looked up at her slowly and smiled.

“Okay.” Her voice was hoarse.

“Can you lie down?” Peridot didn’t say anything, so Amethyst carefully moved her to sitting and laid her down on her back and knelt between her legs. Peridot just looked up at her with adoration. Amethyst bent over to kiss her and suck her nipples and slid three fingers into her.

“God, Peri, you’re so full of jizz. Both your pussy and...jesus, how much of it did you swallow?!”

Peridot gave a tired smile. “A lot.”

“You’re probably gonna regret that later.” Amethyst pushed Peridot’s legs up so Peridot was bent nearly in half, knees over Amethyst’s shoulders. She slid in all the way with no resistance at all. “Oh, fuck.”

“Mm, that’s good, Amethyst.”

“Yeah?” Amethyst started moving, with a wet sticky sound. Amethyst was soon smeared with the come all over Peridot, mixed with sweat.

“Fuck, you’re so sloppy. Little Peridot, leaking quartz jizz all over, just like she always wanted.” Amethyst slipped a hand into the mess to rub her thumb on Peridot’s clit, making her gasp.

“D’you think you can come one more time, baby? For me? Hm?”

Peridot nodded, making sounds so small they were drowned out by the wet slapping when their bodies met. She sucked on her shiny and swollen bottom lip and looked up with half-closed eyes at Amethyst, who watched a familiar blue blush spread over her face and chest as she began to rock her hips a little, her noises fading away completely until she tensed up, then shouted loud enough to echo, getting the attention of all the gems in the room one last time. She clenched and spasmed around Amethyst, leaking even more. “Oh, Amethyst! Oh! Oh!”

Amethyst pushed into her a few more times before coming so hard she was shaking and groaning, her face buried in Peridot’s neck, filling her up one last time.

When she recovered enough to sit up, she carefully put Peridot’s legs down before she pulled Peridot into her arms in her lap, and Peridot wrapped her arms around Amethyst’s neck as Amethyst carefully stood up, carrying her.

“Let’s get you cleaned up before we go home, okay?”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am rather fond of the headcanon (which I've seen in several fics) that quartzes in general are horny as hell. The Famethyst being so physically affectionate only reinforced that idea. I have a theory that that's actually why Holly Blue Agate is so cranky and angry all the time--she's spent the last few millennia listening to/accidentally seeing/coming across the evidence of them fucking every time she turns her back. 
> 
> I had loosely outlined something that could be a prequel; where Amethyst gets back from The Zoo and tells Peridot about meeting the Famethyst and realizes Peridot is excited by the idea of a bunch of quartzes, but...we'll see, lol.


End file.
